


Virus

by Save_us_from_ourselves



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Depression, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_us_from_ourselves/pseuds/Save_us_from_ourselves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More tags to be added</p><p>Thomas comes back from France to be confused on why his Boyfriend didn't show up and the news what his friends brought him doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virus

7:34 pm

Thomas was excited to be back, he was in France for 2 weeks for a holiday. He had pictured his arrival in his head, James at the gate waiting for him, then going home to have dinner and watch a movie. he quickened his pace ever so slightly and stopped dead in his tracks. Instead of his boyfriend he saw Aaron, John, Eliza and Angelica waiting for him all with solemn gazes, he slowly approached them and furrowed his brow in confusion "we'll explain when we get home" Aaron replied his voice dripping with an unknown emotion.

8:26 pm

The car drive was silent the whole way home with Eliza occasionally shooting a sympathetic glance at him, he was so confused. When entering the house there was silence no James no nothing just silence, he stood there confused until Aaron took his bag and placed it next to the door. He stood there for a couple moments longer until Angelica gently grabbed Thomas' hand and brought him over to the couch where the others were waiting and patted the seat beside Aaron, he sat down looking around the room in confusion "your probably wondering where James is" Aaron said as if reading Thomas' thoughts "James was very excited about your arrival until he became sick with some virus, he thought it was nothing until it got bad.... Really bad"   
"What do you mean by "really bad"?" Thomas questioned, he was starting to worry  
"I mean James had to go to doctors, they gave him some medicine and told him to come back if it got worse. So after 2 days we thought he was better and one day we come back to find him bent over the sink coughing up blood" Aaron shifted slightly in his seat  
"He'll get better like last time... I'm sure of it" Thomas almost yelled his reply  
"Thomas he did get better last time, but ......but..... but" Aaron's voice started to waver  
"He might not make it" Eliza finished  
Thomas' eyes widened in shock and he slowly brought his knees up to his chest and begun to rock back and forth, no longer bothering to hold back tears everyone in the room slowly embraced Thomas and started Whispering reassuring words in his ears, but he didn't listen he just kept on worrying about James, if James died what will Thomas do?, Thomas tried to imagine living without James, and while lost in thought he must've missed Washington and Martha come in, and the others move to give them space "Thomas I know this is hard for you and I'm not trying to say you'll be ok because I've never been in this situation myself, but I want to know if you would be feeling up to work tomorrow?" Thomas shook his head "Then take as much time off work as you want, ok"  
Thomas nodded slowly and froze when Washington pulled him into his arm as and hugged him tight, after a few moments of laying in Washington's arms he slowly rocked him back and forth singing a lullaby in French until he heard soft snores escape from Thomas' mouth


End file.
